dinosaurislandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Rajin Goji
Rajin Goji is portrayed as a kind, loving, but aggressive guy who cares for the ones he loves, he maintains a good friendship with the kaiju-sized dinosaurs he lives with, they all live on an island they call "Dinosaur Island". When it comes to fighting, he tends to be very aggressive but somewhat tactical, his fighting style is very similar to that of Godzilla's. Pre-Series He lived with his mother and father for a few years before their deaths by a bomb made for killing kaiju, he hardly remembers his parents before their deaths, after that, his grandfather took him in and raised him with his grandmother before her passing a decade later, when he was 17 he left his grandfather's place in search of a mate and a home, he eventually found a mate named MiHanna who then had a child with him a few years later, one day while out exploring, he found Dinosaur Island where he caught the group in a fight with an opposing team of dinosaurs and others creatures, he joined in the fight and help drive off the opposing team. He befriended the group and visited them often. Unfortunately one day, Rajin's mate and child died from an unknown kaiju, depressed from this, he went back to Dinosaur Island where he lived and fought alongside his new friends. Character History Season 1 Rajin hung out with his friends for a very long while until the group was confronted by Zorrdon, the leader of the Evil Crew, the war that has been on hold for a year started back up, a fierce battle ensued, Rajin drove off the Evil crew with his atomic breath hitting Zorrdon, making him and his allies retreat. Rajin and the others rested the days after until the day where he and Rex were out on a walk where the was confronted by a female Tyrannosaurus, they had been discussing about Rex ever having a girlfriend, and Rajin found this to be a good time for him to hook up his friend, so he left in a daze. He told the rest of the group about the new female before passing out. After the situation, the female rex was revealed to be Rexanne, who the all welcomed into their group, the night after, Grimlock, the Autobot tyrannosaur woke Rajin up to show him something, it was a velociraptor named Blue, Grimlock told him that he created her, Rajin warmed up to the raptor and thanked his friend for showing him. The day after, Indie and Brock wanted to check out a tunnel that they recently discovered, Rajin reluctantly agreed and they all went inside the tunnel, after exploring and reaching the exit, they catch Zorrdon beating up a strange velociraptor, Zorrdon states that he only needs a drop of the raptor's blood and he'll leave him alone. The raptor refused, Zorrdon got angry and began to slam into the side of the tunnel, causing it to collapse, Rajin and the others turned around and ran for their lives, narrowly making it out alive. The night after, they began discussing on what to do with this new information, they all decide to train before the big battle, in the middle of their training session, Zorrdon's team confronted them once again for one last fight, the battle was even with the creation of the Indoraptor, thanks to Slash's blood being spilled during the cave-in, the two sides fought hard, eventually, Rajin won the war with a devastating blast to the chest from his atomic breath. Category:Male Character Category:A Main Character Category:Kaiju Category:Hero